Jewel Armor
Jewel Armor (also known as power suitSong of the Rainbow (script)) is a concept in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a magical armor that the Jewel Riders can create with their Enchanted Jewels to protect them and their mounts from the wild magic and other hazards. "]] Each armor is the magic of their respective jewel, and appears when it is powers up and disappears when it is powered down. Each girl transforms herself and her unicorn by raising her Enchanted Jewel after their magical invocation (for example, "By the magic of the Sun Stone!" for Gwenevere and Sunstar). All three members of the Pack also wear jewel armor, and the evil Lady Kale has one with her Dark Stone too. In the second season, the Jewel Riders' greater powers give them new armor sets with special capabilities. Level One magic (first season) Each of the three Jewel Riders has their own armor set in their favorite colors, corresponding with their personal Enchanted Jewel: * Princess Gwenevere uses the Sun Stone to wear a unique winged helmet signifying her bonding with Sunstar, the winged unicorn. * Tamara's Heart Stone magical armor represents her love of nature. The helmet symbolizes a butterfly to signify her respect for nature's eternal innocence and ever changing beauty. It is the only jewel armor shown without a cape. * Fallon uses the Moon Stone and a special coordinated armor that sets off her compact, sleek physique. Level Two magic (second season) In the second season, now that all of the magic of Avalon is being channeled through their Enchanted Jewels after they tuned the powerful Crown Jewels to themselves, the Jewel Riders gain far more athletic capabilities with their new armor activated. Notably, jewel glider wings can form from the back of their armor and spread out like a hang-glider cape, allowing them to glide around within the Wild Magic (and in case of Fallon's bat-like wings, also to glide while in Avalon and in other realms). Their armor sets also look different and the girls have different hairstyles (big ponytail-like braids) when powered up. Their mermaid forms are also a manifestation of magic around them.Audio interview with Greg Autore Jewel armor wings.png|Gwen turns her cape into wings Fallon air attack.png|Tamara's aerial jewel-sword lunge Tamara Heartstone 2nd season.png Other armor * All three members of the Pack wear very (but not identical) similar Forest Stones Jewel Armor with their helmets shaped like a wolf's head. * Lady Kale's own, Dark Stone armor works similar to an Enchanted Jewel armor but without a need to say anything to activate it, and she also usually stays powered up by default anyway. Kale's helmet is shaped in the image of her dragon Grimm, even as she is not magically bonded to him through the Dark Stone. * In "Revenge of the Dark Stone" and "Full Circle", Kale's dweasels Rufus and Twig wear oversized, bulky Jewel Armor pieces that they found when she took over the Jewel Keep. Drake jewel armor.png|Drake's Forest Stone transformation Kale Armor.png|Kale in her Dark Stone armor Dweasels armor.png|Dweasels in non-morphing armor Behind the scenes Jewel Riders designer Greg Autore said: "I loved the idea that the jewels had the power of light that would have solid form. It is very similar to how the Green Lantern's ring can manifest what they think they need to stop evil aliens."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Four | The Jewel Riders Archive He said he was proud of the balance between hardness metallic breastplates resembling a knight's armor and the more delicate feminine qualities in the design.The Jewel Riders Archive Podcast: Episode Two! Featuring Greg Autore | The Jewel Riders Archive References Who did you think looked better? S1 armor S2 armor Category:Magic Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items